


hooked on a feeling

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 70s AU, AU, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, ponytail club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 1970s is one of my favorite time periods. If given the chance to travel back in time, I’d definitely choose then. It’s always entranced me and thus, I was inspired to pay homage to it, through making a series of CS Drabbles set in the 1970s. This is the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hooked on a feeling

They met in the summer of ’75 when he was perched on the hood of his beat ’66 Ford Fairlane, a guitar in hand, crooning out a cheeky tune called _Hooked on A Feeling_ that had been fiercely popular the year before. He looked a bit out of place among all the kids in their floral prints and bright colors, clad in torn up blue jeans that had seen better days and a black leather jacket, despite the dry summer wind.

1974 had been a bad year for Emma Swan. A year of wide-eyed hopefulness, a pregnancy she’d rather forget, and so many scars on her poor little heart that she didn’t  _dare_  to place any trust in the blue-eyed music man.

“Try something new darling,” He whispered into her ear as they rolled in the grass together, beneath the starlit sky, “– it’s called  _trust_.”

“I don’t  _do_  trust, Killian.” She protested, tugging playfully at the stupid ponytail he wore. She  _hated_  that stupid thing, even worse than she hated when he wore it down. Some men look good with long scraggly hair and others, well they look like welps.

Killian rolled onto his back, tucking his hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky, “The stars up there are telling you it’s time to move on from whatever’s holding you back, love.”

Emma snorted, rolling her eyes dramatically as she moved to rest her cheek on his chest. “Well, you tell your stars I’m not listening. No, sir.”

They hadn’t gone any further than a few nights of fumbling around in the dark in a cheap motel with their clothes on. She had to give him credit, he hadn’t pushed for anything more than just the comfort of having her in his arms. He was a ‘ _gentleman_ ’ after all as he frequently reminded her.

She didn’t have a penny to her name and he had just enough to make due. It was markedly better than the life she’d led a year before. He didn’t pressure her for more, liquor her up and promise her the world. Sure, they drank their weight in cheap beer, but he was always brutally honest about what he had to offer.

“I can give you the Jolly when you get tired of me, I don’t need that damn car if you need it more.” He’d tell her, arms wrapped around her and eyes full of honesty. When she’d met him he said that car – ironically named for the ship in  _Peter Pan_  – was his everything and his all, the only true love he had in this world. But somewhere between the music they made and the road trips they took, she’d got in between the love of a man and his car.

But still she flashed him that tight-lipped smile she discovered he loved so, shook her head and  _swore_  she’d never be another person’s girl again. He loved the challenge, figuring her out, and learning her secrets.

He was so easy to talk to, a month had barely passed and he already knew more about her orphan status than the father of the kid she’d given up the year before. He felt like a kindred spirit, but she tamped that whimsical notion down and kept to her promise that they could be friends with some benefits – nothing more.

 


End file.
